Gwyneth Martell
'''Gwyneth Martell '''is the heir to Sunspear and a Princess of House Martell. She is twenty-three years old, and is the twin sister of her brother, Lewyn. Appearance A tall and slender woman by any means, Gwyneth is the spitting image of her Martell ancestors. Dark, straight hair, large amber eyes and thick brows. Her form is rigid and defined, the product of years spent in the sands of Dorne, her skin the color of rich copper. Biography Born in 257 AC, the third child of Prince Qoren Martell and his wife Mysaria Vhassyl, Gwyneth was a child that was all her father, healthy, strong, and pretty, without an inch of her mother. Though the other children might’ve been called lively in comparison to her, it was Gwyneth who was a quiet child, rarely crying, rarely causing a fuss. She took to her studies young, but she did not truly excel at anything, unlike her brothers. At a young age, their father begins to train them in the art of the spear. Gwyneth is given a choice: The spear or the book, and she chooses the former. Her life becomes that of ridicule and pressure now, and she spars with her brother daily. Father treats hers more like a hobby, but scrutinizes Lewyn every time he fails. The year 270 saw a swift change in the air of Sunspear. Gwyneth's elder brother, taken to a sickness, passed away in the night, leaving Lewyn as her father's heir and she as the second in line. He imposes harsher lessons on her, more taxing, and she becomes demure in that time, seeking solace amongst the people of the Shadow City. Two years after Quent’s death, she meets a man named Garris in the Shadow City. He is a small crime lord of a sorts, and he explains to her who he is. The night grows, and they spend a great deal of time together, and she learns more about him, about why he is a petty crime lord. She understands him. And then she asks him, some two, three months later, to join her as she tours Dorne. Assent from her father had been achieved, and she sought only to bring some friends along the way. Garris declines, only to show up a quarter of the way through the trip. She travels all of Dorne with him over the course of two years, learning to live in the sands, mountains, and terrible terrain that inhabits most of the region. Survivalism At the end of their journey, in Starfall, Gwyneth says that she shall marry Garris, and to her surprise, he accepts. The two wed in secret at Starfall, and return to Sunspear thereafter. She makes a new sigil for herself at home, mimicking the Martell sigil, and her and her husband take it on. Father is disappointed in her for wedding someone so common, but he does not blame her. Neither does Lewyn. Though their marriage remains childless, Garris and Gwyn come to love each other in the following years. Gwyn comes upon a girl who names herself Elena in the Shadow City. They make quick friends of one another and they soon practically became bosom friends, confiding both in one another. Of all the people in her life, Gwyn believes Elena is the person she is closest to -- outside of her husband. In the year 280, Qoren’s health begins to fail, and, though nursing him, learns of his imminent death and sends a letter to Lys to inform her brother of his failing health. Timeline 257 AC: Lewyn & Gwyneth are born, 258-264: Gwyn is not as quick to come to tutor as her siblings. 270-271 AC: Events happen with her elder brother, Quentyn, that force Gwyneth to conceal herself for some time, before he is eventually discovered, and dies two weeks later. 271 AC: In an attempt to get away from such harsh events, Gwyn travels to the Shadow City and Plankytown often. 273 AC: Gwyneth meets her future husband, Garris, 274 AC: Gwyneth departs on a tour of Dorne, and invites Garris along, who declines initially, but appears again two months into the trip. 276 AC: Gwyneth asks Garris to marry her. He accepts, and they marry secretly in Starfall. 277 AC: Gwyn and Garris return to Sunspear, to find that Qoren is more than disappointed in her. Though disappointed, he quickly gets over it. Gwyn also meets Elena Samanthes, and they become quick friends. 280 AC: Qoren dies shortly after Gwyn sends a letter to Lys to inform her brother of his failing health. He dies shortly after. Family * Qoren Martell, Prince of Dorne, father, d. 280 AC, * Mysaria Vhassyl, mother, d. 272 AC, ** Quentyn Martell, brother, b. 251, d. 271, ** Lewyn Martell, brother, Prince of Dorne, b. 257, Category:House Martell Category:Dornish